


The Weight of Being ExtraOrdinary

by 1storywriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fights, M/M, Minor Character Death, dont worry its not one of the boys, larry stylinson - Freeform, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1storywriter/pseuds/1storywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I look back on how my life has been over the course of the past year, I honestly couldn't have thought it would ever turn out this way.  I mean, superheroes just don't exist, right?  I guess this isn't where I should begin...I should really start back when I was in my younger and more vulnerable years, still too naïve to know how harsh life could be.</p><p>*AU where Louis is just an ordinary person that life's given a shitty dealing to and when he runs into Harry, his problems not only double, they also seem to start resolving themselves in the best way possible; he reasons that Harry must be the most extraordinary person out there if he can do that, then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of Being ExtraOrdinary

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Larry/One Direction work, so hopefully you guys like it!! FYI, this starts out in Louis' POV. Happy reading!! :)

When I look back on how my life has been over the course of the past year, I honestly couldn’t have thought it would ever turn out this way.I mean, superheroes just don’t exist, right?I guess this isn’t where I should begin…I should really start back when I was in my younger and more vulnerable years, still too naïve to know how harsh life could be. 

 

* * *

 

Ever since I was a kid, my grandmother was always the one who looked after me; who soothed my wounds, both physical and mental.It was never my mother; no, she was always too busy with her work to notice me.Too busy with her work to see all the shit life was giving me.So, that’s why my grandmother had stepped in and thus became the most important person to me.She was the one who helped me through all the hard times when no one else was there to. 

 

 _Was,_ as in past tense.

 

My grandmother died not too long ago, but that’s not where this story starts.This story- _my story_ -started with one fateful conversation my younger self had with my grandmother, one that led me on the adventure of a lifetime, and lastly, to the love of my life.

 

* * *

 

I remember the conversation we had like it was only yesterday.It was towards the beginning of primary school when I started getting teased by the other kids and I came home one day a sobbing mess due to their teasing.My grandmother had quickly enveloped me into her warm embrace and brought me inside where she sat me down and told me the best advice anyone has ever given me.The conversation that we had has been my most treasured memory, and it’s something that’s never left my mind despite all the years that have passed.

 

“Your mind is your most valuable asset,” she started in a sweet tone while putting her withered, yet loving hand on my head.“And with a mind like yours, you’ve got powers too.” 

I looked at her with bewildered, tear stained cheeks, as a slight smirk stretching across my face at the implication she was trying to persuade my young mind into.“Powers?Grandma, powers aren’t real,” I’d argued. 

 

“Oh, but they are, sweetie,” she’d countered right back with a bop to my nose.“However, your power is very special dear.You have the ability to block out others’ harmful words; all you have to do is build a wall around yourself.Make it strong,” she had said as she grabbed my arms and shook me, causing a laugh to escape my chapped lips at the sudden jarring motions.“Make it thick and sturdy, and no one’s words will ever harm you again.” 

 

She had then gathered me up in her arms as I pressed my face into her bony, but warm shoulder and proceeded to comfort me by carding her fingers through my coarse brown hair. 

 

“I promise that I’ll always be here for you to help you build your walls if they get damaged or if a part gets worn down.I promise I’ll _always_ be here for you, Boo.” 

 

* * *

 

Through the years my grandmother and I would work on my wall, like she promised.We’d repair it when people said nasty things to me, and we’d find new ways to “improve” it, making it stronger to protect me against the bullying I was receiving.She was one of the only people to help me through it all in high school, when my life took a turn for the worst. 

 

* * *

 

I’d always felt apart from the crowd, which would probably explain why everyone my whole life had picked on me, but it wasn’t until high school that something clicked in my head.  I _was_ different because of something.  I just hadn’t realized it until I saw a guy I admired from afar making out with a girl under the school bleachers one day.  The sight sent a deep stab of pain into my heart and a gut wrenching twist in my stomach as knots formed, something only known as _jealousy._  

 

After talking it over with my grandmother, I realized what was wrong: my sexual preference.I liked boys, end of story. 

 

If only it was the end of the story, but life is never that simple.Not really.

No _‘normal’_ or _‘sane’_ boy is supposed to have feelings of romance towards the same gender, that’s just not how society works.And society doesn’t take kindly to people who don’t follow its rules.

 

The worst part about it was that it was a big blow to the protective wall I had built, as well as repaired, so many times with my grandmother years ago.If that wasn’t enough, my parents had been fighting more and more.I guess they really just weren’t getting along anymore.My mother was more dedicated to her work than her family, which explains why I was always with my grandmother and never my own mother, as well as why my parents were fighting more often than naught. 

 

So I stayed out of it, fearing my parents would split if one wrong move were made, which also caused me not to voice my own troubles in fear that I’d only make matters worse between the two.

 

Turns out, my voice wasn’t going to make much of a difference anyways, because just before my graduation, my parents officially filed for a divorce.As if I wasn’t screwed enough in the head already. 

 

My wall was crumbling, my sexuality was wrong and repulsing in the views of my peers who had somehow found out, and now, my parents were getting divorced. 

 

Now everyone would have one more reason to pick on me, and due to everything happening, I finally fell apart.My wall that had held me together through my earlier years came crashing down, and with it, my will to do anything in hopes of benefitting myself.I was a failure who deserved it all anyways.

 

* * *

 

I continued with the same mindset into college; my wall was broken into a million pieces, and I deserved everything that harmed me anyways.  I was just a failure in life.  My happiness was gone, my grades were now just getting me by, and lastly, my ambitions in life were all but destroyed. 

 

This apathetic attitude towards my life continued until the end of my junior year of college when my grandmother died.That was the final straw for me in my life at that point.I thought I had hit rock bottom with my life; but, as the saying goes, “There’s only up and better from here.”And with the passing of my grandmother, my life and everything in it changed after that.

 

* * *

 

The last time I saw her, I was a wreck.  I had tears flowing freely and without abandon down my face and my body was wracked with sobs as I approached her hospital room.  This was the last time I was ever going to see my grandmother, the only person who had _truly_ cared for me, like I was _her_ son _._ As I opened the door and saw her frame all weak and fragile, my knees almost gave out from under me.

 

By the time I had sat down in the plastic chair the hospital’s staff had put next to her bed and interlocked our fingers, she was barely there anymore.Before I could think of what to say, she beat me to it, starting in a soft whisper that I wouldn’t of heard had I not been sitting next to her.

“Your mind is your most valuable asset, and with a mind like yours, you’ve got powers too.”I smiled through my tears, recalling the conversation we had had years ago with such clarity. 

 

Without a seconds hesitation I replied with the next line of the conversation in a shaky voice while tears poured down my face.“Powers?Grandma, powers aren’t real,” I said, attempting a smirk like back then, but I’m sure it was hard considering how many tears were running down my face.

 

“But they are, sweetie,” she said, as she smiled weakly up at me.“However, your power is very special.You have the ability to block people’s harmful words out, and all you have to do is build a wall around yourself.Make it strong,” she gripped my hand a little tighter and more tears fell from my eyes onto the bed sheets below our joined hands.“Make it thick and sturdy and no one’s words will ever harm you again.”

 

I nodded at her, unable to form any more words due to the amount of sobs that wracked through my body. 

 

“Louis, look at me sweetie,” she rasped out.I tried hard to stop the sobs that coursed through me and to clear the tears in my eyes to see her one last time. 

 

“I know that I’m breaking my promise, and I’m sorry for that,” I thought back to what she said all those years ago.She said that she would always help me with my wall and always, _always_ , be there for me. 

 

The reality of the promise breaking made my bottom lip start to wobble uncontrollably and tears threaten to break free again. 

 

“But before I go, I want you to build that wall of yours again.Pick up the broken pieces and put them back together; find the will to try again, to succeed in life.And, lastly, don’t let anyone tell you you’re not worth it, because you _are_ worth it, you’re worth _everything,_ sweetie.”

With a shaky and fast, jarring nod of my head to her wish, my grandmother’s grip started to relax.When I worriedly looked up, I saw her eyes start to close and heard her last, departing words.

 

“I love you.”

 

And then I gave in to the tsunami that had been building up inside of me.

 

 _“You_ are _worth it.You’re worth_ everything _.”_

 

With sobs wracking through my body and tears streaming down my face from my loss, I gained a newfound will and strength from her final words; I decided I would do everything I could to prove her right.


End file.
